And they said Speak now
by Enchanted-Skyscraper
Summary: I have no idea. It's just an idea while listening to Speak Now by the one, the only, TAYLOR SWIFT! So.. yeah. Hope you enjoy!


_**Okay, so this is my very very very first story and I've been writing ALOT and hoping that readers will like my work and I'm really nervous about the outcome of this story. I don't know how to use the stuff used for editing this story so please, I ask you, take it easy on me? Thanks!**_

_I don't own anything, sadly._

**I do have one little rule or something, however you want to call it.. and that is.. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>I was on my balcony, looking up at the stars. tomorrow's my bestfriend's wedding. he invited me ..but i'm not sure if she did. i was contemplating whether to come of not. if i come, it might cause chaos. if i don't... let's just say i migHt lose my bestfriend since freshman year.<em>

_next morning, i decided on whAt to weaR since i was going anyway. i fixed my hair and put lipgloss and blush. iT's not like i'm the one getting married to put too much make-up on. and besides, simplicity's beauty._

_after digging in my closet to find the clutcH i had in mind for my pink dress with a sparkly belt like thing at the waistlinE, i hopped in my convertible and turned on the radio. what's the plan? what's the plan? plan, plan, Plan. i slowed down as i saw the orange light flash that soon turned to red._

_when the green light flashed, i was thinking where i would sit, what i would do, and what to say when someone would talk to me and Recognize me. let's just say i'm not liked by the bridE's family. which is crazy since i never did anything to them or to their spoiled... youngest dAughter._

_through all the thinking taking place, i nearly missed the entranCe of the church's parking lot. i got out of the car as soon as i parked. i took a deep breath. "Here we go..."_

_the church was decorated with baby pink and white flowers, ribbons, chandEliers, beaded strings and... glitters? too fancy if you ask me. and this is a church not a disco paRty! as i was about to enter, i heard a loud "what did you do?" coming from a small tent near a limousine. must be her. i peeked through the cut at the side of the tent. it is her. wearing a gown shaped like a cake, yelling at her bridesmaids who, right now, have frownS plastered on their faces. then, the sound of the organ startled me. sounds like a death march... really? is that for me when everyone sees me? i laughed. but when i looked inside, my smile faded. it was for the wedding. whAt?_

_i slipped in the church and saw the bride's family who hates me, wearing pastel colors. i guess my dress is too bright, huh? i chuckled and hid in the curtains hoping no one in that familY saw me. then, a tap on the shoulder made me jump. literally. i turned around to see my bestfriend's mother. she invited me to sit with her family near the front so that the groom could see me._

_as i looked to my right i saw her floating down the aisle like a pageant queen. then i saw my bestfriend, looking at her with a fake smile. ha! he wishes it was someone else._

_when she reached him, she held her hand out for him to take. this just keeps getting better and better. when i heard the preacher say "SPEAK NOW or forever hold your peace." i was snapped out of my thoughts. should i? i was looking around the church and his mother nudged me. can she read minds? then i did what i thought i would never do. i stood up. who is she to marry him anyway? he deserves better than her. i'm not the type to stOp two people from getting married but this is like a joke. it looked like she just forced him or something. i know everyone in this room knows—yes, even camilla's family— that joe deserves better than heR._

_when i stood up, everyone was looking at me and i swear everyone can hear my heartbeat which was going real Fast and people were silently laughing seeing my hands shake._

_my bestfriend, jOseph adam jonas, whose eyes lit up when I stood up, has a grin pasted on his face, camilla's face mirrored the horrified look the visitors were wearing, joe's family's smiles looked like it will be there foRever and the priest's face —which shocked me the most— has a small smile on his lips, trying oh-so desperately to hide it._

_mrs. jonas slightly pushed me to the aisle signaling me to speak now. "i am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white Veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." i said pointing at joE who laughed. after what i did, camilla's hand shot up, ready to slap joe but the pRiest said "please, dear. not here." and i smiled at him, showing gratitude. i hope that was what it looked like.._

_joe took a step towards me and camilla glared at him, then me. i swear if looks could kill, i'd be dead by now. its clicHé, i know, but it's true! camilla attempted to run towards me but her pastry gown decided to betray her and she tripped._  
><em>"stupid gOwn" she mumbled. ha! but me being.. well.. me, i decided to help her.<em>  
><em>"don't even think about it." she said.<em>  
><em>"you want to be lying on the ground.. face first.. in your wedding dress.. in front of all these people.. don't hold your pride now. please, let me help you." i pleaded.<em>  
><em>"no" she said, trying to stand up. with alL those petticoats, you won't be able to stand up. who would wear that much anyway? but through everything she was wearing, she managed to stanD up and glare at me. oh, she's good!<em>

_"taYlor.." i heard joe say. after all the pastry dress and glaring, i didn't notice joe cOme to my side. he hugged me and i took it as a thank you. "yoU're always welcome.." i can feel all eyes on us. happy, touched, then.. there's the i'm-going-to-kill-you-look._  
><em>"Run!" joe screamed. and so we ran until we were at the beach.<em>  
><em>me in a Pretty pink dress and joseph in a tuxedo. and all Eyes were on us again. "i'm so glad you were around when they said 'speak now'" joe sAid. i smiled as a sign of 'you're welcome.' he's always welCome.<em>

_we stared in each other's eyes for a while, getting lost in them and then we kiss._

_ta-dah! happily ever aftEr. forever and always.._

_cliché but that's what makes it perfect. we're a fairytale that came to life._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay. Again, I don't own anything. Even the "Happily Ever After." Except for the storyline..<span>**

**THE LETTERS WERE CAPITALIZED FOR A REASON!**

_P.S.: See what can happen when you speak now? :D_

Reviews please. Tell me if it's good or not. :]


End file.
